My Obsession
by My-BeautifulBell
Summary: Fate plays with Edward's self control when his obsession with Bella is put to the test. Can Edward control himself when she is forced to spends the night at his house? *Lemon ONE SHOT* ExB All Human.


**My Obsession**

Edward and Bella

All Human

One Shot

* * *

"**Love** is as much of an object as an **obsession**, everybody **wants** it, everybody **seeks** it, but few ever achieve it, those who do will **cherish** it, be **lost** in it, and among all, never... never **forget** it."

Curtis Judalet

* * *

Isabella Swan is the name of my obsession.

She prefers to be called Bella. Bella. In Italian her name is interpreted as beautiful. I was interested in Bella ever since her first day here. She moved in with her dad, the chief of police. Every boy wants to have her and every girl wants to be her. I would always listen in to the conversations she had with friends, as if I didn't stare at her all day. She was different than other girls. She was warm, truthful, understanding, lovelier than summer itself. She took my breath away every time she smiled. Bella sat next to me in Biology class. We never really talked, but I loved leaning over to her side of the table and breathing in her floral scent or accidentally brushing my hand or elbow with hers. She always seemed excited when I asked her something about the assignments or when we had to work with our lab partner, she never ignored me or responded rudely. I knew nothing would ever happen between Bella and I. Bella was too good for me. She was popular and I was not. Her long brown hair, creamy flesh, and pouty lips made her stunning and, of course, I was not. I was lanky, but a little built. I used to run track. The only good thing about my appearance was that I was tall. I was towering over most of my peers. There is no way to explain what this girl has done to my world. My life was changed from the moment my eyes laid on her. Bella is so sexually attractive, so alluring, so desirable to me, and she doesn't even know I exist.

_She will never know my love for her._

Today, in Biology, we have a lap partner experiment. I always thought Biology was boring, but ever since Bella moved here, it became my favorite class. I felt my heart beating fast at the thought of working with her. We were a pretty good team, always finishing first. Bella wasn't just gorgeous and good hearted, she was also very intelligent. The more I talked to Bella on days like this, the deeper I fell into my obsession. I didn't want to believe I was obsessed with someone. I tried making myself forget about her, to leave her alone and stop fantasizing, but I can't. I am too far gone.

"Edward, do you want me to write the answers down or do you want to do it?" She asked sweetly, bringing me out of my thoughts. The desire I got when watching her lips say my name was overwhelming. I would always find myself fantasizing about Bella screaming my name, wrapped around my hips. My jeans were getting uncomfortably tight.

"You could do it, Bella." Did she notice the way her name flowed from my lips? Did she notice all the love behind my words? _I guess not_. I silently sighed.

Bella picked up her pen and scribbled our names at the top.

_Edward and Bella. That sounds nice._

She smiled up at me and began asking the questions. We both knew all the answers, answering at the same time. A couple times we said the answer together, which made her smile and blush. Oh, how could I forget...

_Bella's blush._

How I loved her blush. I always seemed to make her cheeks color. Was she feeling uneasy around me? As usual, we finished in fifteen minutes. I looked around the classroom and most were only on the second question. I smiled and looked down at my hands.

"What are you laughing at?" She smiled at me with curious eyes.

"Nothing, I just think it's funny that we always finish early." Bella smiled and agreed.

"We do work great together!" She said. I couldn't agree more. She looked away and I couldn't help staring at her. Her hair smelt so good, like strawberries. Bella ran her fingers through it and I was mesmerized.

"Your hair looks so soft," I whispered before I realized what I was saying. Bella turned her attention to me and blushed the darkest shade of red yet.

"Thanks, Edward." Her smile was immense. I can't believe I blurted that out. I looked down, feeling like an idiot.

"Edward... would you like to feel it?" She whispered and moved her chair closer to mine. I think I forgot how to breathe. I never sat this close to her. Her body was practically touching my arm. I let out a shaky breath and agreed. Lifting my hand, I carefully brushed my fingers thought her hair. It was so soft and thick. My hand ran through it again and Bella closed her eyes, letting her head rest on my palm.

"Edward, will you come and turn your paper in if your done?" My fucking biology teacher interrupted. How dare he disturb what I was doing to Bella? I was furious, jumping from my seat and handing the paper in. I returned to Bella and her seat was where it usually was, not close enough to mine. She looked up at me and smiled. My hand was tingling from touching her, it smelt like Bella. I never want to wash it.

"So, what are you doing for the break?" She wondered.

_Fuck_.

I forgot that today is our last day of school before winter break. That meant I wasn't going to see Bella for a whole fucking month. My family was going to visit friends in Alaska. I decided not to go this year, I need time for myself. Bella was still waiting for an answer. I wasn't doing anything, like always. I'm such a boring mortal.

"I'm not doing anything, I guess. My family is leaving town for a week so I just have the house to myself," I forced a smile. I was feeling so sad. What was I going to do without Bella for a whole month?

"Don't feel bad, Edward. I'm not doing anything either. My dad is going to a police convention tomorrow and he doesn't want me to stay home all alone so I have to spend the night at Jessica's house," Bella whined.

"Oh, Bella, that really does suck ha. She's going to make you talk about Mike Newton all night." I said, and watched her burst into laughter. It was music to my ears. She put her hand over her mouth to hide her smile. I frowned. Why would she hid herself? She was so breathtaking.

"It's been so cold lately, and my truck is having a real hard time starting in the morning. It takes the engine forever to heat," She sigh softly. I was good at fixing cars. I loved working on my Volvo. My family never took our car to a mechanic. I would just fix them myself.

"I'm sorry Bella, if it ever breaks down I can try and fix it for you. I'm good with my hand," I said, blushing, before I realized the double meaning.

"Uh... Bella, I meant that... uh I meant I was good at fixing cars with my hands not that I'm not good with my hands, but my hands are-" she stopped me before I can look like a bigger idiot.

"I know Edward," her sultry voice called.

The bell rang, signaling the end of another school day. "Have a good break, Edward," she said looking a little disappointed. "You too, Bella." I tried to genuinely smile. It didn't work. I watched her walk away, hypnotized by her swaying hips. I exited the classroom, seeing my sister, Alice, waiting for me.

"Hey Alice," I said, looking at Bella emptying her locker.

"Edward, don't worry about it. One day she will know how you feel, trust me," Alice said patting my back.

_I can't stop loving you, Bella, I can't, though I tried..._

"I really wish you would come with us to Alaska. I don't want you to be here all by yourself," she sounded worried.

"You sound more and more like mom, Alice. Don't worry about me. I need some time to myself, to think some things over."

"Okay, well I just came to say bye. We are leaving right after school. Mom and dad are already at the airport, so I'll see you in a week," she said and hugged me goodbye.

I glanced over at where Bella's locker is, but she was gone. I guess she went home too. I don't blame her, it's so cold outside. All I want to do is turn the heat on and go under my cover, dreaming about Bella. I just can't get her out of my mind. We actually had a real conversation today. She is so down to earth and she cared about what I had to do during the break. She blushed a lot, and I think that's a good thing.

_I made her blush. Me, geeky, boring Edward._

The most amazing thing today was touching Bella. Well, I didn't really touch her, but she wanted me to touch her hair. She want me. It was so smooth and soft. I can imagine fisting that hair while making love to her. I got in my car right when my pants were getting constricted again. I couldn't wait to get home and relieve myself. It was dark outside, the clouds coating Forks. I got home in five minutes. I tend to drive fast when I'm this uncomfortable. I parked in the garage and walked into the kitchen. There was a note on the counter.

_Edward_,

_We left you some cash just incase you want to order some food or go to the grocery store and pick something up. You might want to pick some food because tomorrow evening a snow storm is supposed to hit and I heard it will be a pretty bad one. Be safe honey. We will see you when we get back._

_Love, mom._

I looked in the fridge and we barely had any food left. I think I will just go to the store tomorrow afternoon before the storm hits. I am so tired. I haven't been sleeping too well lately. I just wanted to take a hot shower and go to bed, I'm feeling pretty down knowing I won't see Bella for some time. I walked up the stairs, taking my clothes off. My room was on the third floor of the house. I usually get this whole floor to myself, but there is a guest room up here too. I entered the bathroom and turned the shower on, letting the hot water steam the room. I looked at myself in the mirror and frowned at what I saw. Why would Bella ever talk to someone like me? I saw my eyebrows scrunch together. I withdrew from my boxers and hopped into the shower. The heat of the water felt so nice against my cold skin. I think this is the coldest winter yet. It would probably be nice to have someone to cuddle with. I sighed loudly and put my head under the stream of water. Thinking about Bella has gotten me aroused again, and the hot water was not helping. I wonder how hot it would feel to be inside her. I soaped up and gripped my erection. I have been masturbating to Bella at least twice a day, since the first time she sat next to me and I smelt her sweet scent.

I imagined Bella in the shower with me, bent over and ready for me to enter her hot core. I groaned as my hand began pumping harder. I don't know if I can ever be around Bella without getting aroused. I imagined slowly entering her from behind, thrusting hard. Bella started moaning. I felt myself getting closer to the fire that burnt within my groin, I knew it was coming fast. Fantasizing about Bella in the shower always got my heart pumping fast. I stroked myself two more times, slow and hard, and felt myself spill on the sower floor.

"God, Bella..." I groaned, unable to stop myself. I didn't want to open my eyes, knowing Bella would not be there, knowing I was in love with the most popular girl in school, knowing she will never feel the same. The water was getting cold, so I turned it off and dried myself. I threw on some clothes and grabbed a pillow and a blanket from my closet. I felt like taking a nap on the couch. I spread myself on the couch and turned on the television. The whether report was on, they were saying how bad tomorrow's storm will be. Hm, I wonder if Bella knows about it. The rest of the evening passed slowly, I turned off the television at about seven and listened to the rain tap on the windows. That seemed to relax me a little and I finally drifted off.

___________________________________

Waking up from a dream about Bella has to be some form of torture. I am definitely going to need a cold shower this morning. I looked at the clock and notice I slept longer than I planned to. Fuck, it was already three in the afternoon. I quickly showered and was on my way to the store. I pulled out of my driveway and was socked at how slippery the roads were. I drove extra slow making sure I didn't slip on the ice. As I turned the corner I saw a big red truck stuck at the side of the road. It looked a lot like Bella's. Then I saw the little body that came out of it. It was Bella. I roared my engine and drove towards her broken truck. She saw me coming coming and waved.

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you stuck?" I was eager to know what she was doing in this freezing whether.

"Yes, but Edward, I'm in so much trouble," She cried. I quickly opened my door and was by her side in a second.

"Hey, Bella, look at me... it's okay don't cry I'll help you. Is your truck broken again?"

"Yeah, but it's not just my truck, I was supposed to sleep over at Jessica's house today because my dad doesn't want me to stay home alone during the storm, but we had a big fight and I left her house to go back home. When I got home I realized I forgot my keys in my room and now I'm locked out of my house and I can't call Charlie because he will freak out, and I am not going back to Jessica's. I have no where to go," she cried, crushing into my chest. Bella was holding onto me, tight. I realized my hands we hanging loosely by my sides and I quickly circled them around her waist. Even though it was so cold outside, Bella was really warm. She felt so good against me. She was squeezing me tighter and I couldn't help but groan out loud. Bella slowly lifted her head from my chest and looked up at me in worry.

"Are you okay, Edward?"

"Yes..." My voice was squeaky, nervous at what I was about to tell her.

"Bella, well, my family is out of town, so maybe, um, maybe you would want to come and spend the night at my house. The storm is coming soon and I'm not letting you stay in your truck for the night." Bella smiled and blushed.

"Really? You would let me stay at your house?" She whispered.

_Fuck yeah, I would._

Yes. I couldn't believed she agreed. I thought I would get slapped in the face for taking advantage of her like that, but she seemed really happy that I asked.

"Yes, we have a guest room that you can sleep in," I said a little sad. I wish she would sleep in my bed.

"Okay," she replied, looking a little disappointed, but quickly recovered her face.

"But first we need to go grocery shopping, we have no food." I smiled, opening the door for her. She thanked me and slipped in. I was so excited to have Bella spend the night at my house. The more I thought about it, the more I started to worry. I was getting really nervous. What if she wants to leave or what if she doesn't have fun with me? I clutched the wheel hard, trying to think of something to ask, I want to hear her voice again.

"What would you like for dinner, Bella? We can make anything you want." I whispered.

"Edward, you don't have to make me dinner, it's already so nice of you for letting me stay at your place," Bella said back.

"Bella, I want to. We have nothing else to do anyways," I said, wishing I could kiss her. She smiled.

"Okay, but only if you let me help." I agreed, I would agree to anything Bella wants.

We walked into the store and decided to make pizza for dinner. We bought flour, eggs, yeast, cheese and tomato sauce. It was so easy being around Bella. Out conversation flowed easily and I didn't feel nervous around her anymore. We were the only ones in the store. It was almost five and I noticed how dark the clouds were. We needed to hurry. We payed and put everything in the car. I could tell the wind has picked up and it began snowing pretty hard.

"I'm scared of storms," Bella whispered. Bella was afraid of storms? I'll protect her tonight if should would let me. I would hold her and never let go...

"Bella, I'll stay up with you all night if you want," I said truthfully.

She smiled and opened her mouth to say something, but then just shook her head and looked outside. We reached the house, putting the car in park and getting the groceries.

"Wow, your house is really nice." I smiled in appreciation. Bella took the bags away from me and started making the dough. I sat down in one of the chairs and watched her work. She was so beautiful. She wore a blue, long sleeved, shirt that clung to her body like a second skin. Her jeans fitted her perfectly, giving me an excellent view of her behind. She finished the pizza and put it in the oven. The way she ben down to put the pizza in the over drove me crazy. I wanted to come behind her and... she swiftly turned around, catching me by surprise.

"Edward! Did I catch you staring?" she raised her eyebrows at me. I didn't know how to respond, I started babbling, trying to come up with an explanation to why I was drooling over her ass.

"You have to make up for it and apologize to me, Edward," she said in a giggling tone.

"Okay, Bella, I'm really sorry... I'm just really really... really attracted to you," I said before thinking about the consequences of my statement.

"Edward, that's not enough of an apology...," she whispered, bringing her face inches from mine. I could taste her breath on my lips. I closed my eyes and prayed this wasn't a dream.

"Wh- what else do you wa- want, Bella?" I asked nervously.

"I want you to kiss me, Edward." Did I just hear what I thought I did? She wanted me to kiss her? Holy fuck. I never kissed a girl before. I've wanted to kiss Bella for so long now. I brought our lips closer and softly touched them with mine. They were so soft and moist. I slowly kissed her big, red, pouty lips, feeling my already hard member twitch. She pulled away, eyes still closed. I waited for her to open them and when she did, I saw a different Bella. I saw a lustful Bella. I saw a desire I didn't understand. I wanted to ask her if the kiss was okay, but I didn't trust my voice right now.

"Edward...," she started saying, but I embraced her face between my palms and crushed my lips to hers again. She moaned in my mouth and I thought I was going to burst in my pants. Out of instinct, I rammed my hips to hers and groaned the the friction. I was pretty sure she could feel how excited I was. I felt bold, kissing down her neck, and then back up her jaw, earning little gasps. I reached her ear and nibbled on it, making Bella giggle.

"I've wanted to kiss you like that since the first time I saw you, but I don't know why you would want me back."

"Edward, I have wanted you since the first time I saw you too. Why do you put yourself down? You're such a great guy. I mean, you practically took me into your home without really knowing me."

"Bella, I feel like I have known you all my life." I smiled and bend down to kiss her again.

"You taste so good, I didn't think it was possible for you to taste better than you smell, but you taste like heaven."

"Edward..." she moaned. All the times I fantasized about Bella moaning my name were nothing compared to the real thing. She was so soft, my body pressing her against the counter top. She pushed me back with her hand and I thought I did something wrong, but then she surprised me and hopped on the counter. Bell was everything beautiful and different.

"I like you a lot, Edward. Touch me...," she whispered, putting her arms around my neck and pulling me to her.

"Bella I want to be in every single one of you dreams and plans. I like you so much too... you have no idea. I've never done this before," I said nervously. She smiled and took my hand laying in on her crotch.

"Before I saw you, I felt a void of emptiness. I wanted to cry everyday, no one treated me with respect, everyone acted like I didn't exist, and then you come along and you turned my world around... I can't loose you, Bella." I kissed her lips. She had tears in her eyes.

"Edward. you have no idea how much you changed my life too," she said, helping me move my fingers. Her jeans were on, but I could still feel her heat against my fingers. I wanted to be inside of her so bad. She let go of my fingers and I messaged her myself. I couldn't believe Bella felt the same about me.

Please don't let this be a dream.

She moaned into my mouth and I pushed my fingers harder against her. I was losing my self control fast... Bella's body pressed against mine was getting too much for me to handle.

_PEEP PEEP PEEP_

"Fuck," I jumped, looking around. Bella started laughing at me.

"Edward, it's the beeper. The pizza is ready," she smiled. I totally forgot about dinner, but being with Bella does that to you. She bounced off the counter and went to the oven. I took this chance to readjust my pants, I've never been this hard before.

"Bella..." I called, extending my arms for her to come back. She was so precious to me now, like a flower. She was the only thing that has ever made me feel alive. She laughed out loud and sighed.

_Bella, tonight I'm laying my heart and soul right in you hands..._

"After dinner, Edward. Remember, I'm not going anywhere tonight."

That reminded me, I looked out the window and could barley see anything. The wind was blowing the snow everywhere and the trees were going wild. I'm glad I parked my car in the garage. The oven made the kitchen nice and toasty. I felt so comfortable with Bella. I was starting to feel like my eyes were on fire. She was too much to look at, too beautiful for my eyes. Bella handed me a slice of the pizza and it was like having sex in my mouth. It was the best pizza I ever had.

"Bella, this is great. Where did you learn to make this?" She blushed and took another bite.

"It's my own recipe, I'm glad you like it, Edward." She poked my stomach and ran into the hallway. Suddenly, the power went out, I put my pizza down and went to find Bella.

"Bellllaaa... where are you?" she probably couldn't see anything. It was so dark.

"Edward." I heard my name being called from the end of the hallway. Bella sounded a little panicked. I don't think she was playing anymore.

"Edwarddd...," she cried a little louder. I ran into her, pulling her into my arms and kissing the top of her head.

"What happened to the power, I'm afraid of storms."

"I don't know. The storm must have knocked it out or something. Are you still frightened?" I looked down at her, my eyes now adjusted to the darkness.

"I'm better now, Edward," she said sweetly.

"Bella, I'll always be there for you when your scared because I'm the one who loves you. You will never have to wonder if I still care, I will alway be there," I whispered against her lips. Ever since Bella moved here I tried being a better man, hoping that would catch her attention. Before I was with her I couldn't figure out where I belonged, until now when she kissed my breath away. Our lips danced together, our breaths mingling and getting heavier. Feeling confident, I ran my hands down Bella's back and laid my them on her bottom. I lifted her from her behind and pressed her against the wall. Bella moaned my name into my mouth, sending shivers down my body. I was making her moan. I was the one she picked, out of all the boys in Forks. I was the one rubbing her sexy ass. I pressed harder into her, letting her know how much I truly wanted her.

"Lets go to your room, Edward," she breathed loudly. Her ankles tightened around my hips as I picked her up into my arms. I walked up the two levels and opened my door.

_I guess we won't be needing the guest room after all._

I smiled to myself, knowing tonight I would fall asleep with Bella in my arms. I set her down on the bed, losing my shirt before crawling on top of her. She felt so good underneath me, she was squirming and the friction she created brought relief to my hurting erection. I kissed down her neck and sucked on her collar bone. Every single part of her body was beautiful. I couldn't decide what I wanted to kiss next.

"Your skin is mouthwatering, Bella," I said against her neck. I pulled her shirt over her head and stopped breathing. Her breasts were so round, she wore a dark blue bra that made her skin look amazing.

"Edward, are you okay?" I guess I was staring longer than I thought.

I lowered my head and fondled with them. The softness felt amazing. Bella was moaning a lot, that made me feel bolder. I reached my hands behind her back and unclasped the the only piece of clothing that was left between out chests. I pulled it off and looked down. She was so gorgeous, every part of her. I laid down on top of her and groaned and the feeling of our naked chests touching.

"Edward, touch me me..." Bella said, taking my hand and lowering it to her center. I could feel her heat through her jeans. I slowly lifted from her and brought my other hand down to unbutton her jeans. My hands were shaking and I let out a shaky breath.

"I've never done this before, Bella," I whispered. She sat up and smiled at me, putting her hand on my cheek and running it down to my jeans.

"I've never done it either, Edward," she said, unbuttoning my jeans. I thought I was going to faint. Bella slid them down, along with my boxers and I closed my eyes, tight. I didn't want to open them, to see Bella's reaction and to watch her run away.

"Oh my god, Edward..." she said. I quickly looked down, was something that wrong with me? Was I that much of a loser?

"Edward, you are so big."

What? She said... what? I looked at her, her lips were inches away from my hard member. Bella thought I looked good down there. She was really good a boosting my ego. Her tongue retreated from her mouth and she licked the tip of my head, then slowly wrapped her full lips completely around me. The feeling was indescribable. She started pumping the rest of me with her hand. I fisted her hair and thrust into her warm mouth. It was so hot and wet, I didn't want to cum yet. Bella moaned with me inside her mouth, the vibrations felt astoundingly good.

"Bella, you better... st..op... what you're doing if you don't want cum all... over...your beautiful face," I said through clenched teeth. I couldn't talk normal when her mouth was wrapped around me. Bella came to a stop, removing her mouth away with a pop. I began missing the contact, when I saw Bella standing up and pulling her pants down. Her legs were build and and hips were curvy. Bella's panties were the same color of her bra. That is officially my favorite color. Bella giggled a little and sat on my lap.

"Edward, I want you to make love to me. I'm ready," she said, bringing her lips against mine. I embraced her tightly for a moment before laying her back on the bed. I began rubbing her sex from outside her panties. The panties were soaked through, I cold tell how much she was enjoying this by her face. Her eyes were filled with lust, and I bet mine matched. I carefully slipped a finger inside her panties and found her nerves. Her hands fisted my hair and moaned against my lips. I slipped another finger inside her hot core and was amazed at how tight and warm it was. She was so wet, her liquid oozing out onto my fingers.

"Edward, please..." she moaned and I couldn't say no to anything she asked.

I lifted her hips and slipped a pillow underneath her back and positioned myself at her entrance. She was holding onto my shoulders tightly. I looked into Bella's eyes for permission and she nodded, allowing me to enter her. I held onto the back of her neck, lifting her head to see her eyes, to see if I'm causing her any pain. I knew her first time will hurt, but I'm going to try my best to be gentle. I slowly slithered into her, my head falling to her shoulder, quickly losing my self control. The sensation was too good, I couldn't help closing my eyes and wishing this would last forever. Please don't let this be a dream. I felt myself touch the wall that kept my angel a virgin. I can't believe I'm the one to take Bella's virginity and she, mine. I wanted to be the only one who will ever be inside Bella. No one deserved this girl, not even me, but I just got lucky. I decided to push hard and fast, knowing that it would hurt the least this way. I pushed and felt Bella tighten around me, her eyes shut tight, her fingernails dug deep into my skin.

"Bella are-" she cut me off.

"I just need a minute, Edward."

She felt so tight, I think I could cum if we just stayed like this. Bella opened her eyes and kissed my lips, letting me know it's okay to go on. I pulled almost all the way out and sunk back in.

_Uhhh_...

"God, Bella, you are so fucking tight," I whispered against her shoulder. I started a faster pace, never wanting this feeling to end. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. I raised myself on my knees, holding on to Bella's hips and pumping into her. Seeing Bella underneath me like that, her breasts bouncing to every thrust, my hardness going in and out, was all it took to push me over the edge.

"Bella, cum now, cum for me," I barely got out.

"Edward..." She moaned loudly, squeezing me inside of her, milking me for everything I got. Hearing Bella moan my name after I made her orgasm was so much better than how I imagined it would sound. I felt my legs going weak. I flipped over, bringing Bella on top of me. I breathed loudly, hearing Bella do the same. The wind outside was finally calming down. My angel's breathing slowed down as she lifted her head up to look into my eyes.

"Edward, we have to do that again sometimes...," she giggled quietly, putting her head back on my chest. A devilish smile broke on my lips, knowing I have the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Don't worry, Bella, I'm going to be fucking you every second I get." I felt her shiver, out of excitement. I smiled again and pulled the covers over us, thanking god I have the house all to myself for a week.

* * *

**What did you think? =-]**


End file.
